Фирмус Пиетт
|Дата смерти=4 ПБЯ (39:3 ВрС) |Место смерти=«Палач», Система Эндор |Раса=Человек |Пол=Мужской |Рост=1.65 метров |Цвет глаз=Коричневый |Цвет волос=Коричневый |Эра=*Восход Империи *Восстание |Принадлежность=*Галактическая Империя **Имперский Флот ***Эскадра Смерти }} Фирмус Пиетт — человек, мужчина, последний адмирал Эскадры Смерти — личного флота Дарта Вейдера, состоящей из Звёздных разрушителей. Родившийся в скромном мире Внешнего Кольца под названием Аксила, Пиет начал карьеру в Антипиратном флоте Аксилы. Хотя Пиетт не был заметным, служба и преданность Пиетта сделали его сектор безопасным во Внешнем Кольце. Однако подъёму по карьерной лестнице помогало не столько преданность, сколько способность Пиетта перенести вину в своих ошибках на других. Благодаря множеству арестов и подавлений восстаний, Пиетт заработал внимание высокопоставленный офицеров Имперского Центра. Биография Ранняя жизнь Фирмус Пиетт родился на экуменополисе Внешнего Кольца Аксила в конце Республиканской Классической эпохи. Вскоре после Декларации Нового порядка и последущей Империализации галактики, Пиетт начал свою карьеру в Антипиратном флоте Аксилы. Из-за того, что он не имел связи с Центральными Мирами, он был вынужден работать в своём родном секторе Сиутрис Гегемонии. Несмотря на это, Пиетт скоро вырос в своих рядах и получил командование над антипиратым флотом, сделав Сиутрис Гегемонию одни из самых безопасных секторов во Внешнем Кольце. Данный Пиетта во флоте были безупречными, благодаря множеству "арестов и подавлений". Вскоре репутация Пиетта достигла Центральных Миров,Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back он получил крупные благодарности и достиг звания лейтенанта в 26 лет.Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5 Вместо того, чтобы гордиться, лейтенант Пиетт сохранял осторожность, знаю, что множество его начальников было задушено с помощью Силы Дарта Вейдера.ref>Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, PS3/Xbox 360 Запись Датабанка Дарт Вейдер В это время Пиетт заметил, что Вейдер всё больше становится одержим охотой на новообразованный Альянс Повстанцев. Также он знал о секретном проекте Вейдера на Камино и заметил, как он отклоняет ресурсы от Имперского Флота, заметив потерю хотя бы одного звёздного разрушителя «Имперский I» и нескольких новых террор-отрядов. В перехваченной личной переписки Пиетта, лейтенант упомянал, что Вейдер казнил нескольких офицеров за неспособность предотвратить побег его "самого ценного предмета испытания". Пиетт, опасаясь, что повышение ранга приблизит его к Тёмному лорду ситов и заметив большое число казнённых офицеров Вейдера, решил запросить у Защитного Флота Корусанта перенести его поощрения, чтобы предотвратить приближение к лорду ситов из-за его нетерпимости неудач. Капитанство «Обвинителя» thumb|250px|left|Фирмус Пиетт на борту «Обвинителя». Пиетт был выбран Верховным Главнокомандующим Имперского Флота лордом Дартом Вейдером, который поместил аксилианца в Эскадру Смерти, личный флот Вейдера, состоящий из Звёздных разрушителей. Капитанство «Палача» 200px|thumb|Фирмус Пиетт следит за космической битвой. В течении нескольких лет Пиетт и его экипаж искали новую базу Повстанцев после разгрома над Явином. Большинству Повстанцев удалось избежать ареста или смерти во время этой битвы и основать новую базу для операций где-то в галактике. Как капитан, Пиетт лично курировал кадры кораблей, готовя офицеров, таких, как будущего командера Геранта. Пиетт начал учиться командованию в Эскадре Смерти и слышал о казнях Вейдером неугодных ему офицеров. Капитан клялся себе, что не станет жертвой гнева Тёмного лорда ситов. Пиетт понял, что у адмирала Кендала Оззеля было столько же власти над флотом, сколько и у Дарта Вейдера, но Пиетт знал всё лучше и принялся изучать адмирала, чтобы использовать его ошибки. Тем самым он заработал гнев Оззеля, но зато узнал, как он может подняться в ранге. В 1.5 ПБЯ Пиетт был временно размещён в Императорском Убежище на планете Набу, а затем переведён на Датомир. Там была замечена вспышка Имперского биооружия Проекта 171А. Была создана Зона Карантина и появились доклады Экспериментальной установки и вспышке вируса. Пиетту приказал имперцам извлечь вирус из Зоны для дальнейшего изучения. Также он приказал осмотреть объект и спасти выживших из учёных. Когда операция была завершена, Вейдер лично связался с имперцами, чтобы поздравить их. Пиетт позже был награждён свупом Факел-S. thumb|left|200px|Пиетт рапортует [[Дарт Вейдер|Дарту Вейдеру о состоянии работы «Палача».]] Спустя многие годы после Битвы у Явина, Вейдер узнал, что первую «Звезду Смерти» уничтожил его сын Люк Скайуокер. Одержимый поимкой молодого повстанца, Вейдер начал тратить много времени Эскадры Смерти и ресурсов для охоты. Во 2 ПБЯ Вейдер получил сообщение от губернатора Гиндайна Бин Эссады, который утверждал, что капитан-надзиратель Граммель, руководивший имперской операцией на Киркарпусе V, захватил Лею Органа и Люка Скайуокера. Также Граммель обнаружил мощный камень под названием Каибуррский кристалл, который мог повысить мощь Силы у определённого человека. Идея захвата кристалла и повстанцев показалась Вейдеру привлекательной, и он приказал Пиетту направить «Палач» на Киркарпус. Корабль работал с максимальной мощностью, но Вейдер предупредил капитана, что он не потерпит никаких задержек. Уже на Киркарпусе Вейдер не смог захватить ни кристалл, ни двух беглецов.Осколок кристалла власти Вейдер не сдерживался, однако он устроил ловушку на Вереданте. Разведывательный дроид «Гадюка», связанный с «Палачом», с помощью кибернетической связи передал Повстанцам сигнал бедствия и начал ждать. Дроид обнаружил повстанцев, но это были только два дроида. Разочарованный новостями, Пиетт сообщил Вейдеру о неудаче, но Тёмный лорд был уверен, что придёт кто-то ещё. В конце концов Люк Скайуокер и Хан Соло прилетели к планете и связались с Вейдером, чтобы активировать кибернетическую связь. Используя Силу, Вейдер пытался узнать от Скайуокера нахождение базы Повстанцев, но попытка провалилась.The Final Trap В 3 ПБЯ Эскадра Смерти возобновила поиски базы Повстанцев. Наконец разведывательный дроид «Гадюка» сообщил о возможном нахождении базы в системе Хот. Знаю, что Оззель не поверил бы в обнаружение и подождал, пока Лорд Вейдер не подойдёт к нему, чтобы сообщить новость. Оззель предположил, что это база контрабандистов или кого-то ещё, но Вейдер был уверен, что это база Альянса и что на ней находился Скайуокер. По совету капитана, Вейдер приказал отправить Эскадру Смерти во главе с «Палачом» к Хоту. Адмирал оказался в нелепом положении в глазах Вейдера, как и планировал Пиетт. В то же время аксилианец подсчитал, какую маленькую прибыль он от этого получил. Адмиралтейство Битва при Эндоре и смерть Индивидуальность и черты За кулисами thumb|Кеннет КоллиФирмуса Пиетта играл актер по имени Кеннет Колли. Он играл в «Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Возвращении Джедая».Он был одним из нескольких имперских офицеров, появлявшихся в двух фильмах Звёздных Войн и сыгранных одним тем же актёром дважды, и, возможно, он был единственным персонажем в целой трилогии, которому удалось извлечь выгоду из предрасположенности Дарта Вейдера к бесцеремонным казням его офицеров за неудачи большие и малые. Появления *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Doom Mission'' * * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' комикс *''The Final Trap'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' радиодрама *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' роман *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' ФотоКомикс *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Storybook'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Return of the Jedi'' радиодрама *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' / роман *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' ФотоКомикс *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' * *''Planet of Twilight'' Неканонические появления *''Vader vs. R2 & 3PO'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Источники * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/admiral_firmus_piett_(b).jpg|cardname=Admiral Firmus Piett (B)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/failed_for_the_last_time.jpg|cardname=Failed for the Last Time}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/admiral_firmus_piett_(a).jpg|cardname=Admiral Firmus Piett (A)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/executor_bridge.jpg|cardname=''Executor'' Bridge}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/imperial_fleet.jpg|cardname=Imperial Fleet}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/hoth_system.jpg|cardname=Hoth System}} * * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 48'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Внешние ссылки * * * *The Piett Dossier bg:Фирмус Пиет de:Firmus Piett en:Firmus Piett es:Firmus Piett fr:Firmus Piett it:Firmus Piett ja:ファーマス・ピエット hu:Firmus Piett nl:Firmus Piett pl:Firmus Piett pt:Firmus Piett fi:Firmus Piett Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Адмиралы Имперского Флота Галактической Империи Категория:Персонал Эскадры Смерти